1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the detection, analysis, and recognition of speech and is especially concerned with systems utilizing speech air flow, and, also concerned with positioning a plurality of transducers in front of a speaker's mouth for detecting and responding to air flow patterns in space and time. The present invention is particularly concerned with systems and methods for recognizing speech utterances by the aerodynamics and acoustics of the speech utterances.
The present invention also relates to adding an aerodynamic dimension with regard to conventional acoustic only speech signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous systems for speech detection, analysis, and recognition and speech control have been proposed. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,718,096 issued to Meisel for "SPEECH RECOGNITION SYSTEM", 4,590,604 issued to Feilchenfeld for "VOICE-RECOGNITION ELEVATOR SECURITY SYSTEM", and 4,618,985 issued to Pfeiffer for "SPEECH SYNTHESIZER", and U.K. Patent Application No. 2,087,617 A by Ichikawa et al for "CONTINUOUS SPEECH RECOGNITION METHOD AND APPARATUS", and French Patent Application No. 2,559,325 by Dubus et al for speech capture apparatus.